


Another Idea

by Alisanne



Series: In Vino Veritas [94]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7295743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>A/N:</b> Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #145: “The clearest way into the Universe is through a forest wilderness.” ― John Muir, Annoyed, A Train Ride.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Another Idea

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #145: “The clearest way into the Universe is through a forest wilderness.” ― John Muir, Annoyed, A Train Ride.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Another Idea

~

Severus woke with Harry curled around him. Thinking longingly of the tea they’d missed at Malfoy Manor, he decided to make supper. But as he shifted, Harry, making an annoyed sound in his sleep, clung. 

“I’m not going far,” Severus whispered, smiling. “No long train rides. I’m just starting supper.” 

Still asleep, Harry sighed, releasing Severus. 

Chuckling, Severus got up. Retrieving his dressing robe, he shook his head upon seeing Harry had taken the opportunity to sprawl all over the bed. 

Once in the kitchen, Severus prepared a simple supper of sausages and mash, and just as he’d finished, Harry entered looking deliciously rumpled, low-slung sleep pants barely hanging on his hips. 

“Smells good,” Harry said, yawning. “I’m ravenous.” 

“Probably because we didn’t manage a proper tea,” Severus said, dishing Harry a plate. 

“Yeah.” Harry smiled his thanks before digging in. “It’s a shame, too. Some of that stuff looked good.” 

“Next time, perhaps,” Severus said. 

Harry froze. “Next time? You mean we’re doing that again?” 

“Eventually. I doubt Narcissa will allow matters to stand as they are. Plus, you did agree to try.” 

“Yeah,” Harry sighed, looking as if he regretted that decision. He brightened. “But it should be several weeks before that happens, right?” 

“More than likely,” Severus agreed, amused. “So, are you eager to return to work tomorrow?” 

“Yes and no,” said Harry. “It’s been brilliant spending time with you, but I’m curious about the case.” He paused. “And it’s going to be Ron’s last day soon. I’m not looking forward to that.” 

“I imagine not,” Severus said. “But, as they say, the clearest way into a universe is through a forest wilderness. As you’ll get your pick of new partners, perhaps you’ll create an even better team.” 

“Maybe.” Harry shrugged. “I’ll deal with that when it happens.” 

“Wise,” Severus said. “So, what would you like to do this evening?”

Harry’s smile was tentative. “Actually I’ve one idea—”

Severus raised an eyebrow. “Again? I really should brew some stamina potion—”

“Not that!” Harry coughed. “Well, yes _that_ , but that wasn’t what I meant.” 

“What _did_ you mean?” 

“I thought we could go to Grimmauld, and you could clear the air with Sirius.” 

~


End file.
